The objectives of this project are (1) to evaluate three psychological techniques, which have been shown in other studies to be of help in reducing the blood pressure of hypertensives, in a controlled group outcome study. Previous evaluative studies of these three techniques have typically not been well controlled. The three techniques are (a) Jacobson's progressive relaxation, (b) Benson's (1975) "elicitation of the relaxation response" or a passive relaxation meditation condition; and (c) Patel's (1 73) combination of passive relaxation and meditation with GSr biofeedback. An attention-placebo control condition of self-instructed relaxation will be included. The second objective is to obtain at least one year's follow-up on both blood pressure and degree of compliance with regular relaxation training in all subjects.